1. Technical Field
The invention relates to security devices for displaying items of merchandise and in particular to a mesh bag adapted to contain various shaped items having a two-piece locking member mounted on the periphery of the bag opening to secure the bag in a closed locked position.
2. Background Information
Numerous items of merchandise are displayed for sale on various display mechanisms such as long protruding rods which extend from a support structure for holding and displaying the items of merchandise. Usually the items are stored in box-like protective housings or bubble packs which easily conform to the shape of the item of merchandise. However, these bubble packs and boxes are easy targets for thieves who cut the package or pack with a razor blade and remove the contents therefrom. It becomes expensive to protect each of these packages from theft without decreasing the visibility and accessibility to the customers. Also, it is desirable to have a number of such items on the display rack with some of the items securely protected until several of the unprotected items are removed by a customer for purchase and then replaced with the protected items.
Also, various items of merchandise which have irregular, large and bulky shapes are difficult to be placed in a secured box or package without obstructing the view of the merchandise by a prospective buyer and without resulting in wasted storage space. It is has been found that for certain items of merchandise that placement of these items, such as boxing gloves, ball gloves or various irregular shaped objects can be displayed by placing the items in a mesh bag which enables the user to view the item of merchandise.
Therefore, the need exists for a secure display device for various items of merchandise including irregular shaped objects which can be displayed in a simple, effective, inexpensive yet secure manner in a locked container requiring a key to unlock the security display package.